


boy can dance

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, First Kiss, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras discovers Grantaire can pole dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy can dance

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://rosesofrevolution.tumblr.com/post/55513706383/no-but-grantaire-being-able-to-pole-dance-and-pole) tumblr post

Intellectually, Enjolras had been aware that Grantaire does things.  Like dancing.  And maybe sometime in ages past he’d overheard someone mention that poles were involved, but he’d been sure it was a joke.

He has never been more absolutely dead wrong.

Because they’re at a club, for Courfeyrac’s birthday, and it’s one of those massive establishments in Manhattan with multiple floors and Enjolras is decently sure you can easily get lost inside this nightclub, and Enjolras had been searching for Grantaire because okay maybe he gets nervous if he disappears for too long.  Maybe.

And he’s found him.

 

There’s a miniature stage on this corner of the second floor, with a pole, and on that pole,  _rippling_ , is Grantaire.

Grantaire is not wearing a shirt.

Grantaire is not wearing a shirt, and he is  _rippling._   He’s shiny with sweat, almost glinting in we weird lights of the stage, turning and climbing and bending through a series of mindboggling poses.

He’s concentrating and doesn’t see Enjolras, which is good, because Enjolras is probably bright read and is having trouble breathing right.

Grantaire looks — looks  _amazing_  on that pole, and it’s clear from the way he moves on it, it’s something he’s done before and knows how to do well and enjoys.  Enjolras is enthralled, despite being incredibly embarrassed.

After all, there are days where he’s not even sure Grantaire likes him as a friend.

Enjolras has no right to be staring at him and drawing shaky, weak breaths as he spins and moves on that fucking pole.  Enjolras has no right to even really be here, because — holy shit holy shit holy shit he’s stopping.he’s  _stopping —_

And Grantaire sees him, of course he does.

Shit.

Fuck.

Enjolras can’t even move, though, because Grantaire is staring at him as he drops off the stage and dries himself off a little with his t-shirt.  They are making  _eye contact_  and there is no way he can play this off as anything but the truth:

Enjolras would really be totally, totally okay with having Grantaire wrapping his body around him like he was doing that pole before.  Like, he’s probably not going to be able to think about much else, to be honest, and he’s absolutely terrified because Grantaire hasn’t stopped looking at him and he’s almost within conversational distance now oh shit should he say something?  Should he wait for Grantaire to say something?

He decides on the former and manages to say “Hi,” but it comes out sounding much more like a squeaking door hinge than anything like a word.  So he tries again.  ”Hi.”

That at least was close.

Grantaire blinks.  ”Hi.”

"You’re — um, you’re very good.  At that."  Enjolras winces, because that just dug him in deeper.

"Um.  Thanks."  Grantaire says it gingerly, like he’s not used to getting compliments.  "Are you okay?"

Enjolras goes a little fish-faced before admitting, “No, not really.”

"Oh."

"Sorry — I just — wow, I should probably go."  Enjolras finally pulls his eyes away and looks aside.  "But, um, good on the — the dancing.  You’re very — you’re very good."

Grantaire blinks again, but before Enjolras can turn to go, he grabs his wrist and pulls him back a little.

"I’m probably wrong but, um," he starts.  "You, uh.  You seem like you’re…kind of, um."  He looks down at his shoes.  He takes a deep breath.  "Oh god.  This is incredibly egotistical I’m almost definitely wrong."

"Are you…are you asking if I’m interested in you?" Enjolras asked quietly.  "Because, um, that would not be incorrect."

“ _Oh._ ”

Neither of them says much after that, their mouths otherwise occupied.


End file.
